mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor? Survivors
The Cargo hold was severely damaged, and the faint sound of alarms dying let him know it was likely about 12 hours or so ago, give or take a bunch of hours, a good ship will give you a few days before support cuts out, a ship like this? He estimated 12 hours was being generous. She looked like she'd been held together with duct tape and chicken wire as it was. Near as Keller could tell, whatever happened was on that part of the ship, it looked like an explosion, but one that took place from inside the ship. The blast on the hull was strong enough to clear take out the small craft's one engine. So far he'd only seen one body, a surprised looking fella cut to pieces by shrapnel and half embedded into the hull itself. right outside the galley. Whatever the blast was, saying it was mighty was an understatement. He did find one other crate and was about to open it, but the wide eyes of the half bodied man told his gut that maybe he too had been curious to see what was in the crate, and it didn't end well for him. He took the crate none the less, tethering it to the line securing them to the Lunar Veil. Once they hit Persephone, they likely could find someone to open it safe like. Moving further into the ship, the alarm warning still faintly sounded. The captain made his way forward to see if anything worth taking was there, but as he tried the door of what he assumed was the cock pit, it bowed in slight enough from the explosion to keep it from opening. Seconds after his attempt, he heard a faint cough, and then a ruckus. He tilted his head to the side and scrunched up his eyes, since that was scientifically proven to help you hear better. Taking his side arm from its holster, he whispered into the com. "Devron, La-loyd, I have movement, may be survivors, so be careful. Converge on me, towards the bow, in case I need back up." Thinking again, he added "La-loyd, that means stop what you're doing and come to where I am, now. " Thorne had best get better at screening crew. One look had told him Devron was on the up and up. His black eye told Keller he could handle himself in a dust-up, and he'd smelled faintly of whisky, and Keller never trusted anyone who'd sworn off alcohol, because only a fool would do such a thing. Another faint cough let him know definitely something behind that door was alive. Keller wasn't a murderer by trade, and leaving a soul to die slowly on a ship, well, that was pretty much murder in his book. At the same time, if he felt if anyone was to appear a threat to him and his crew, new as they may be, they were his crew and he owed them that loyalty. He'd sooner drop anyone including himself before letting them harm Devron or La-loyd. Throwing his shoulder into the door, it didn't budge, as if someone from the inside had tried the same, but in the opposite direction. Looks like it would take a little finessing. Grabbing hold of the catwalk raining right outside the bay, Keller kicked with both feet twice and the door gave way, clattering to the floor. As his hands were on the railing, he hadn't had his gun drawn, but someone in the room had. Behind the console was a shaken up kid, maybe 20 or 16, it was hard to tell, seeing as Keller focused more on the gun the kid was holding. "Whoa, whoa whoa, hold up." He said, keeping both his hands in sight. "You don't want to go and shoot the only chance you got of making it off this ship, do you?"